


retrouvaille

by buckscasey



Series: Destinies Collide [1]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: I don't know how to describe this, M/M, Total AU, only thing from canon is kelly as a firefighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckscasey/pseuds/buckscasey
Summary: retrouvaille (n) the joy of meeting or finding someone again after a long separation.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Destinies Collide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071152
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	retrouvaille

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s a short prologue for a story that hasn’t leave my head in months and looks like I’m finally writing it 🙌. Please let me know what you think!

Severide knew the rules. Save the victim, make sure they make it to the hospital and don't look back. But there was that call, every once in a while when that rule was especially hard to follow.

They had been called to a car accident where a school bus was involved, thankfully, most of the children were okay. Unfortunately, a kid hadn’t been able to get out, saying his leg was pinned and he couldn’t move. Squad soon got to work and they realized that his leg was being pierced by a piece of rod, he was bleeding heavily. 

They worked as fast as they could and were able to free the boy’s leg relatively fast, but he had lost a lot of blood already and was barely conscious. He was rushed to Med. 

When ambo returned to fifty-one, Shay informed them that Liam had been stable during the ride and should make a full recovery. Even with the reassurance that the boy would be okay, Kelly felt the need to check on him and make sure that he was truly okay. So after his shift was over, he went straight to Med to check on the boy. When he arrived at the pediatric bay and asked for the boy's room and his family to the nurse in charge. The family was sitting in the emergency room. He made his way to them. 

"Sorry to interrupt, I'm Kelly Severide, I work with the CFD," he said, introducing himself to the parents and the other girl that was with them. 

“Were you the one to...? “ the father stopped mid-sentence, trying to fight the lump in his throat. Severide didn’t need to hear the whole question though, he knew exactly what the father meant. 

"Yeah, I worked in the rescue, I just stopped by to see how he's doing"

"He's doing okay, all things considered. We’re just waiting for him to come back from a scan" the mother supplied with a sad smile. “Thank you so much for rescuing our son” 

“Nothing to thank. Just doing my job” he replied with a small smile. The little girl that was sitting with the adults introduced herself, "I'm Liam's best friend, Sky," she said shaking Kelly’s hand. 

The moment Severide’s eyes met Sky’s big blue orbs he felt an inexplicable feeling of familiarity. He was sure he'd never met her before but it felt like he did. Kelly couldn't quite explain it but somehow he felt close to her, she felt like family. 

Severide took a seat with them, settling in comfortable silence. 

"Is your name really Kelly?" her voice was low but curious. Severide nodded.

"I thought it was a girl's name," she said jokingly. 

“Everyone thinks that do you know what it means?” she shook her head "It means warrior, pops says that's why he chose it"

"Oh, I like it!” she said excitedly, "dad says my name refers to love and strength and that it fits me" 

"I bet it does, you seem like a really nice girl. After all, you're here taking care of your friend when you could be anywhere, it's the weekend after all." 

"I want to be here for him" Sky smiled softly “He’s my best friend.” 

Dr. Manning showed up announcing to the family that they could visit Liam in his room; Severide took this announcement as his queue to leave. He said his goodbyes to them and told them how glad he was that Liam was okay and recovering. 

"Again, thank you so much for saving our boy. We don't know how to thank you”

"You don't have to, just doing our job" 

He made his way to the elevator when the elevator door finally opened, Kelly's eyes locked with a pair of blue eyes, identical to the ones of the little girl he had just met. He studied the other man’s face quickly and felt his breath caught up in his throat. His voice was so low, barely louder than a whisper when the name left his mouth. 

"Matt?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and especially comments are very appreciated.


End file.
